SWD: Ninja Love - Musashi, Wedding Night
by galaxypony
Summary: MC (Yui) and Musashi. Modeled closely off of story style and characters from game, but just a continuation of what happens after the game finishes. Not supposed to resemble any of the actual side stories in the game. Also not nearly as plot-heavy as the game. Much more focused on adult content.


Finally, the big day! I was preparing to marry my beloved Musashi! A whirl of hand maidens bustled about me, straightening my beautiful white kimono and sash, finishing my hair and make up, and even painting my toenails.

"Ladies, I do very much appreciate your help, but really all this fuss-" I tried to protest but was cut off.

"Hush now, Lady Yui!"

"Yes, it's only once in a generation that the ninja princess gets married!" another girl chimed in.

"We're all honored to help!"

I could only try to sigh away my resignation. Then a smile crossed my lips as I remembered Musashi's promise when Grandfather blessed our engagement:

{"Yui, you'll always be a symbol to the ninja. But now that the war is over, we can look forward together to a return to the normal life of your home village!"

"Oh Musashi, I want nothing more than to live simply by your side!}

The maidens' conversation snapped me out of my memory when I heard one say,

"Well, I would be worried. The man's a beast!"

"Have you seen his hands?!"

"Or all those scars?"

"And he's so tall!"

"He'll be lucky not to crush her on their first night together!"

"Oh, as if nothing has happened yet! Haven't you seen them sneak off at night?"

-"Excuse me?" I interrupted, rather confused and a bit indignant. It was obvious who they were talking about.

"Oh, Lady Yui... Um, we thought you had dazed off..."

"Our apologies, princess..."

"But what do you mean he might crush me? And he only took me to see the moon the other night. It was so beautiful..." I explained truthfully, my cheeks a little hot.

"See, I told you, she's innocent."

"Oh, um, nothing to worry about princess!"

I was left completely bewildered...

...

The ceremony was gorgeous! My eyes welled up as Musashi and I exchanged our vows, but he gently stroked my cheek to dab the tears before they fell. He smiled down at me with the same confident gaze that first stole my heart. Finally, I heard those magic words,

"I now pronounce you-"

But I barely heard the rest because Musashi couldn't wait! He quickly embraced me in his strong yet gentle grip and, to my shock, kissed me passionately in front of everyone. My face went red to the tips of my ears, but I could tell by his touch that there was no use resisting. I allowed myself to sink into his kiss, however public, just this once. We were just married, after all!

When Musashi finally released me, I heard the applause, and my blush deepened. My new husband just continued to beam happily down at me while squeezing my hands in his.

At the reception, Musashi fawned over me every second.

"My love, try this next!" he exclaimed, holding up yet another sweet to my lips.

I smiled while chewing, then swallowed and raced to tease him before he presented the next bite, "But dear, I'm the one who is supposed to spoil you, remember?"

He smiled back at me, caressing my cheek, and whispered, "Not tonight, princess."

I blushed and tried to move his hand away, but he merely chuckled and leaned closer. His lips just grazed my temple when we heard someone clear their throat to interrupt us.

"Oh, Master Hanzo! Hello," I greeted him, a bit embarrassed. Musashi masked his disappointment at the timing and smirked at Hanzo as they shook hands.

"Congratulations to you both!" Hanzo smiled, but I could almost see a pain behind his eyes, "Musashi, I hope it won't bother you if I borrow your bride for a dance?"

"Hm," Musashi flashed a small frown and looked down at me, but I gripped his hand and gave a little nod. "Yes, alright. I suppose I can share her for just one dance."

"Excellent!" Hanzo grinned. "Thank you, sir!" And with that he escorted me onto the floor while Musashi sulked a little.

"Are you happy, princess?" Hanzo asked while we danced.

I closed my eyes and thought of my new husband. "Yes," I breathed with a smile, "Musashi makes me very happy." Then I looked up into Hanzo's face. "Master Hanzo, what is wrong?" I asked as I touched his cheek. I had seen a flash of pain cross his expression, but just as quickly, it was gone.

"Nothing at all," he laughed. "I'm very glad for you. Huh?-" Suddenly he spun around and we saw Goemon standing there with his usual mischievous smile.

"I'm cutting in, Hanzo," Goemon announced. Hanzo tried to argue, but I heard Goemon whisper, "It's for your own good." Hanzo just nodded and then stepped off. "Yui!" Master Goemon beamed at me, despite my confusion.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Geeze, you're not happy to see me?" Goemon teased.

"Oh, yes, of course! Sorry, Master Goemon..." I trailed off, still confused, but let him lead me into the next dance.

"So Yui, you think you won't miss the single life? The adventure and excitement of running around with a bunch of ninjas!" Goemon joked and brushed back my hair.

I smiled politely, but answered, "I've had quite enough adventure to last for the rest of my life. No, Musashi is all I need now..."

"Humph," Goemon snorted, then grinned back at me. "I could still make you happy, ya know..."

I instinctively dove away from his hand as he reached for my face. Backing up, I ran into someone.

"Oof! Ah, Goemon, stop hogging the princess! I want to dance with her, too!"

Whirling around, I saw it was Sasuke, fighting tooth and nail with Goemon as always.

"Enough!" A booming voice called out. The other two looked sullen, but I smiled, recognizing Musashi's voice instantly. We three all turned to see him leering down. His eyes were fixed on my arms, one held each by Goemon and Sasuke. However, Musashi slipped his hand around my waist, forcefully pulling me towards him. Without another word, he lifted me up in his arms with the greatest of ease, and immediately turned and walked away with me.

"Um, Musashi, you can put me down now. This is embarrassing." I playfully slapped his broad chest.

"No," he responded curtly.

"Wh-what?! Come on!" I pleaded. My eyes widened as I realized he was carrying me right out of the party. A few people stared and smiled at us as we passed. I saw others start to whisper to each other, and my face got flushed. "Please, Musashi, put me down!" I tried kicking my legs and pounding his chest, but to no avail. My best efforts didn't impede him in the slightest.

"No. You're finally all mine now," he murmured in a tone of slight annoyance. I quieted down and peered up at his face. His gaze was fixed steadily ahead and his expression was uncharacteristically stern. He continued in a gruff whisper, "I agreed to one dance, but I won't stand by and watch a bunch of other men fight over your attention..."

Suddenly I smiled and giggled, " Oh dear, you're jealous?"

His lips turned down and he finally looked at me. Then after a moment, he broke into a grin and laughed, "Of course! They were playing roulette with you dance card. But you're mine-" and with that he hugged me tightly, burying his face in my neck. His breath tickled my skin as he whispered, "I won't share you, especially not tonight!"

My heart beat rang in my ears and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Suddenly I felt his kisses start to cover my neck!

"Ah! Mm..." I breathed into his ear, then gasped when I felt his teeth lightly nibble my neck.

"I claim you!" He exclaimed.

"What!?"

"I left my mark on your skin to show you're taken."

"The ring on my finger wasn't enough?"

He backed up to look at me and narrowed his eyes. "No... And neither is that." Then he scooped me up again and kept walking.

"Where are we going?"

"To our suite," Musashi replied calmly.

"We have a suite?!" I looked up at his face and saw he was grinning.

"Yes, I made some arrangements with the innkeeper so we would have some privacy."

"Privacy?" I bit my lip in a mixture of apprehension and excitement. "B-but what about our reception? All the guests?"

"I told you, I'm finished with sharing you anymore tonight." His answer still seemed a bit cryptic to me.

As we reached to door of our room, Musashi slid it open without even putting me down.

"So...we're just going to bed now?" I asked, looking at the single futon on the floor.

"Well, I'm taking you to bed...but we're not going to sleep, my princess."

My eyes widened and I stared up at him, but Musashi just smiled gently back at me.

Standing there in the middle of the room, with him still holding me, my chest tightened. Not knowing what else to do, I buried my face in his chest.

"Yui..." he whispered my name in a husky voice. I slowly raised my eyes back up to his face. The look in his half-lidded eyes was intoxicating. He breathed into my ear, "I want you..."

"You have me," I whispered back. "I'm all yours."

"No, I mean, I need you...now."

I stared back a little blankly. "I-I don't understand..."

"That's ok," he smiled. "I'll teach you everything."

Musashi leaned his face down to mine. Now that we were alone, I closed my eyes and finally welcomed his sweet kiss. His lips were gentle at first, but quickly grew more urgent. I struggled to breathe as his kisses grew longer and more passionate. Then I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. A sigh escaped me as he prodded my tongue with his own, and my arms tightened around his neck.

"Ahh!" I gasped for breath a his lips moved to my neck. Then he made a strange sound. Pausing, I asked, "Dear, did you just...growl?" Maybe he is a beast, I thought.

"I want all of you, right now!" His husky voice was filled with urgency, emphasizing his words. He set me down and started loosening my sash. I was very surprised!

"Wh-what are you-"

"Shh," he hushed me with another kiss. "Just trust me..."

Slowly, I nodded. Cupping my chin, he undid my sash with one hand.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, then kissed me again. Our tongues intertwined as I felt his hand trace the edge of my kimono up to my chest. As he tilted me head a little to deepen our kiss, I felt my kimono start sliding off. I panicked and jerked my hands up to fix it, but Musashi just chuckled and delicately held my wrists.

"It's ok, my love. You're my wife," he reassured me. I let out a sigh as he redirected my arms to my side. Then he returned his lips to mine.

"MM!" I squealed through our kiss when my kimono slipped off to the floor. As I tried to cover myself with my arms, Musashi just shook his head and smiled at me.

"I'm...I'm naked!" I half screamed, half whispered.

"Haha, yes princess, yes," he smiled and wrapped his arms around me, patting my head. "You're naked and you're amazing."

I think my whole body blushed at his praise. I buried my face in his chest, but he actually then held me at arms' length. I looked away and covered my face with my hands, but I could still feel his gaze drift over my figure.

After a few moments, I felt him embrace me again, but this time-

"There, now we're both naked!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?!"

"No need to be embarrassed anymore because now we're both naked."

"Wha-? But I...um...oh-!" He stopped my stammering by covering my mouth with his. Then he suddenly held me tight and laid me down on the futon. I could feel him trying to touch every inch of my skin at once. Everywhere his fingers grazed my body erupted in an intense heat. I couldn't help squirming a little underneath him, but rather than trying to get away, I found myself trying to press our bodies even closer. At the same time, his lips were trailing kisses down from my ear to my neck, my collar bone, and finally he reached my breasts.

I gasped at how sensitive it felt!

"AH! Ahh...Musashi..." Sounds I'd never even known I could make we're suddenly escaping my lips. With one hand on my hip and the other on one of my breasts, his tongue teased the other. I felt myself arching into his touch.

"Wh-what's happening to me?" I cried out.

Musashi stroked my cheek reassuringly. "Yui, it's ok."

"Ah, umm..." I moaned again as his fingers traced my hip, across my pelvis, then drifted down between my legs. My head was spinning too much to ask any more questions.

"Wow, you're already wet," I heard him say, not knowing what he meant. But just then he pressed his fingers further and...they slid inside of me!

"AHHH! Oh, Musashi, Musashi!" I moaned uncontrollably. With one hand I gripped the futon, and the other I tangled in his hair. My back arched on its own, lifting my hips and pressing myself deeper onto his hand. I could feel his fingertips sink into me, a feeling unlike anything I could have ever imagined. The sound of my voice filled the room.

"Sing for me, Yui," he whispered.

My mind was beyond forming any coherent response. All I could do was gasp and moan as his fingers began to slide out, and then back into me. Then I felt his kisses start to trail lower and lower. When he poked his tongue in my belly button, though, I giggled, and a sliver of rational thought came back to me.

"Musashi..." I looked down and caressed his cheek, "I...I love you."

"I love you, too, Yui," he smiled, then returned to his agenda.

Finally, his tongue joined his fingers and, to my ultimate shock, I felt him begin to lick me deeper and deeper. Suddenly, I involuntarily gripped his head and thrust my hips. I felt him moan into my body as I went stiff as a board. His tongue moved at rapid speed, sending me into oblivion. I had no hope of controlling my own voice, which probably woke the entire village!

My whole being shook and shuddered until I at last collapsed with a whimper. My vision was hazy, but I watched as Musashi sat back on his heals and licked his lips.

"Mm, Yui, you're delicious!" he grinned.

All I could do was stare back through half-lidded eyes while my breath came in gasps. He slid down next to me and wrapped me in his arms. Resting my head on his chest, I closed my eyes and finally caught my breath.

"How was that?" Musashi asked me in a hushed voice and kissed me on top of my head.

"I, uh, it...you're...amazing!" I looked up at him, then stretched up and pressed my lips against his.

He smiled and asked, "Are you ok now?"

"Ah, um, yes. Yes, I'm alright."

With that he rolled over me, leaning on his elbows. "Then...are you ready for more?"

"More?" I asked, almost panicking. Oh god, I might lose my mind...

"Yes, more..." he repeated before kissing me again. Suddenly I was aware of something very hard and very hot touching my leg. Curious, I reached my hand down to feel what it was.

"Ah!" Musashi pulled back with a start and stared into my wide eyes. "Oh, god, Yui!" he moaned, then kissed me deeper than ever.

That must have been from my touch, I thought, and, wanting to make him feel as wonderful as he made me, I reached my hand down again. This time he didn't pull back, but moaned hoarsely into our kiss. My fingers continued to graze to object. It was long and smooth, and when I tried to wrap my fingers around it they couldn't reach all the way.

Musashi pressed his face into my neck and continued to moan, "Ah, oh yeah babe..."

I guess it feels really good, I thought to myself. I moved my hand down...down and felt the end, round and smooth, and a little slippery. Musashi gasped as I moved my thumb over it. "Oh, baby..."

Suddenly he lifted his face to mine again. He looked how I felt when he was touching me a few minutes ago. I bit my lip though, not knowing what to do next. Just then he reached down with his own hand and spread my legs. My eyes widened, not knowing what to expect, but I could tell it would be amazing. He positioned the thing that I'd been stroking and put it between my legs. As it touched my sensitive spot, a wave of pleasure shot up my spine. This time, we moaned together.

I felt a little pressure, and suddenly, he was inside of me! It was huge, much bigger than his fingers. Without thinking, I bit down on his shoulder, but he just held my head close and continued.

Little by little, second after second, he slowly pushed deeper into me. It felt as if I might break at any moment, or pass out from the intensity. Our fingers intertwined when, all of a sudden, a sharp pain shot through me.

I yelped at the pain, but Musashi didn't say anything. He just held me tight and stopped moving. Just as quickly, though, the pain began to subside. After a minute, Musashi leaned back to look at me. Wiping the tears from my cheeks, he asked,

"Are you ok now?"

"I think so... What happened?" I whimpered, still a little scared.

"I...took your virginity..." he slowly stated.

My eyes widened, but then I managed a small smile.

"So I am completely yours now."

"Yes," he whispered and held me close.

After a moment, my voice turned raspy and I groaned, "Musashi..."

"Huh?" He looked at me, a bit surprised.

"Ah...I want more...of you..." My eyes pleaded him to continue. My whole body literally ached to feel him.

Without hesitation, he grinned and resumed pressing into me. I gasped in his ear as the seconds ticked by and he sank deeper and deeper. But when he began to withdraw, I cried out in protest.

"Heh heh, it's ok my love," he chuckled, then pushed back into me, a little faster this time.

I moaned without abandon, gripping him as tight as I could. My whole body began to shake as before while he slid in and out of me. Then, again, my back arched, my hips thrust on their own, and I accidentally pulled Musashi's hair, but he didn't even seem to mind. He just continued thrusting at a slow yet steady rhythm.

My legs wrapped themselves around his waist and gripped him tight. Between my moans, I managed to form one single word, which I repeated,

"Ah! Mmm...m-more, more!"

Through gritted teeth, though, Musashi growled, "No, I'll hurt you!"

In my reckless abandon I squeezed my tiny thighs as tight as possible, trying to pull him closer. Yet his muscular legs resisted easily. My pleasure washed over me in wave after wave as Musashi's movements became shorter and quicker. His breathing was so shallow, and he began to kiss and lick my neck again. Then, in one last burst, he thrust deep inside of me just as I arched again. He was deeper than before and my vision went black; I saw stars. Musashi pressed his lips to mine to muffle both of our cries. I could feel him twitch and jerk inside of me, and something warm shot into me.

Just before he collapsed, Musashi rolled over, taking me with him. We both went completely limp, breathing heavily. My body rose and fell with his chest. His heartbeat filled my ears. His arms wrapped around my back, and I fell asleep with a smile.


End file.
